


Fiki WinterFRE Photosets

by isisanubis



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Photoset, WinterFRE2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisanubis/pseuds/isisanubis
Summary: My entries for WinterFRE2020
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2020





	1. Prompt #53: Epistolary Style Story

[ ](https://ibb.co/3sdf2zf)


	2. Prompt #14: The magic flowed through his veins

[ ](https://ibb.co/km6rNnY)


	3. Prompt #6: Fire

[](https://ibb.co/3p9SQR1)   



	4. #19: “Tell him that I miss him…” They have been cursed, and can’t see or hear each other.

[ ](https://ibb.co/5240cYG)


	5. Prompt #29: Ice Skating AU

[ ](https://ibb.co/Rzth4qf)


	6. Prompt #143: Werewolves

[ ](https://ibb.co/ssJ0FS8)


	7. Prompt #156: Soulmates AU

[ ](https://ibb.co/FVfsxXM)


	8. Prompt 124: Secretly holding hands

[ ](https://ibb.co/WpyHdZB)


	9. Prompt #31: Pets

[ ](https://ibb.co/prJ1f5b)


	10. Prompt 12: A golden locket

[ ](https://ibb.co/Lz3rmkp)


	11. Prompt 41: Voyeurism

[ ](https://ibb.co/QfKyC42)


	12. Prompt #33: Time Travel

[ ](https://ibb.co/fvYGBwC)


End file.
